


Animal Crossing V3: Killing Harmony

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Animal Crossing Danganronpa [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Execution, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: 16 Villagers are captured by the Happy Home Academy to partake in the 3rd annual killing game sponsored by Nook Cranny Inc
Series: Animal Crossing Danganronpa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782523
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hana wakes up to find herself in a hallway. She stands up and looks around.  
"My head… what happened?" Hana said. She appeared to have amnesia and couldn't remember much. She decides to see if anyone else is around here.  
She walks around when she sees a skunk dressed like some newspaper boy in New York City.  
"Hello there miss" The skunk said. "I assume we're both in the same boat"  
"Who are you?" Hana said.  
"Name's Kicks. The Ultimate Shoemaker" The skunk said.   
ULTIMATE SHOEMAKER KICKS  
"I'm Hana. I'm the Ultimate Gardener" Hana said.  
ULTIMATE GARDENER HANA  
"Nice to meet you Hana. I think the others are waiting for us" Kicks said.  
"The others?" Hana asked.  
"Yeah, in the main hall" Kicks said "over here" Hana and Kicks walked to a giant door. They opened in a crowd of people inside.  
"Hey guys. I found someone" Kicks said.  
"Oh hello" A white dog said.  
"Who are you guys?" Hana asked.  
"We're stuck in this place with you" The dog said. "As for me, I'm KK Slider, the Ultimate Musician"  
ULTIMATE MUSICIAN KK SLIDER  
"I'm Hana the Ultimate Gardener- wait, KK Slider? As in famous Musician KK Slider?" Hana said.  
"Nice to meet ya flower" KK said. "Yep that's me. Music Sensation. Not sure why I'm here but I think we'll find out soon"  
A bunny wearing a playboy outfit and fishnet leggings approaches Hana.  
"You're the Ultimate Flower Girl or something?" Tiffany said.  
"Yeah that's me" Hana said.  
"Name's Tiffany. I'm the Ultimate Play Girl" The Bunny said.  
ULTIMATE PLAY GIRL TIFFANY  
"Why do they call you the Ultimate Play Girl?" Hana asked.  
"Cause I'm a PlayGirl. Men flock to me but to be honest I'm not interested in them" Tiffany said. She's suddenly shoved by a cat and her friend, a mummy dog.  
"Goodness darling you're more beautiful up close" The cat said. "I'm Ankha the Ultimate Queen"  
ULTIMATE QUEEN ANKHA  
"And I'm Lucky, the Ultimate… uhhh" The dog said.  
ULTIMATE ??? LUCKY  
"Hang on, I'll remember…" Lucky said.  
"Oh we're introducing ourselves" A purple hedgehog said. "I'm Label the Ultimate Fashion Designer. My sister was a previous member of the killing. She was murdered by one of her neighbors"  
ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGNER LABEL  
"I'm sorry to hear that Label," Hana said.  
"Heyo" An orange bunny said. "My name is Bunnie. I'm the Ultimate Influencer. This place got no reception. How else am I gonna keep my fans updated?"  
ULTIMATE INFLUENCER BUNNIE  
Hana notices there's another bunny flirting with her. He was brown and was wearing a hat.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" Hana asked.  
"No, what he is O'Hare the Ultimate Gambler and a massive perv" Bunnie said.  
ULTIMATE GAMBLER O'HARE  
"Oh come on honey" O'Hare said.  
"DON'T HONEY ME" Bunnie yelled at him.  
"...anyway" A squirrel said. "My name is Hazel and I am the Ultimate Babysitter"  
ULTIMATE BABYSITTER HAZEL  
"Greetings Human. I am Ribbot, the Ultimate Robot" A Robot Frog said.  
ULTIMATE ROBOT RIBBOT  
"You must be the human girl" A bunny dressed as a ninja said. "I'm Snake, the Ultimate Ninja"  
ULTIMATE NINJA SNAKE  
"I'm Coco, the Ultimate Poltergeist" Another rabbit with a hollow like face said.  
ULTIMATE POLTERGEIST COCO  
Hana noticed there was a white wolf who didn't introduce herself.  
"That's Whitney, the Ultimate Model. Her ex boyfriend and her best friend were victims of the previous killing games" Coco said. "She doesn't talk much"  
"Oh, I see" Hana said  
ULTIMATE MODEL WHITNEY  
"What's up Hana?" A red dog said. "I'm Cherry the Ultimate Rockstar what what"  
ULTIMATE ROCKSTAR CHERRY  
"And this here is my best friend Punchy, the Ultimate Fighter" Cherry said pointing to a cat leaning against the wall.  
ULTIMATE FIGHTER PUNCHY  
"It's nice to meet you all," Hana said. "I'm sure sooner or later, we'll find out why we're here"


	2. Happy Home Academy -Daily Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villagers meet the Happy Home Academy

"Excuse me everyone" A voice said. Everyone sees a group of animals on stage. There were two raccoons, and two otters.  
"Welcome everyone to the Happy Home Academy. My name is Lottie" An female otter said.  
"And I'm Lyle. Lottie is my niece and we're helping Timmy and Tommy over here" The other otter said. Lyle points to the two racoons.  
"Welcome everyone, you're wondering why you're here," Timmy said.  
"....why you're here" Tommy echoed.  
"The Happy Home Academy has chosen you all to become the best example of friendly neighbors" Timmy said.  
"...friendly neighbors"  
"Is there an exit or something? I want out" Punchy said. "I didn't ask to be knocked out and sent here"  
"There is no escape," Timmy said. "Unless"  
"....unless"  
"Unless?" Kicks asked.  
"Unless you kill someone and get away with it" Tommy said.  
"...get away from it"  
Everyone gasps.  
"I don't wanna kill someone to escape," Punchy said.  
"Oh but you must," Tommy said.  
"... You must"  
"Well that's dumb" Bunnie said. "I don't want any murder on my permanent record. I'll lose fans"  
"Yeah and all the ladies will think I'm some crazy pervert or something" O'Hare said.  
"As if you weren't one already," Bunnie said.  
"Well, what if we made a deal with you?" Tommy said.  
".... A deal"  
"What is it?" Bunnie asked.  
"Kill someone in the next 2 days, and we'll let you all go" Tommy said.  
"...you all go"  
"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.  
"But I just met these people," Bunnie said. "They all seem cool" She pushed O'Hare away from her.  
"Well, most of you"  
"If you don't kill anyone by then, we'll have to kill you all," Timmy said.  
"....kill you all"  
"Now, I believe that covers everything for now. Enjoy your stay everyone" Timmy said. And with that, the HHA cast left, leaving everyone else in confusion.  
"A killing game?" Hana said.  
"Well this stinks," Punchy said. "I don't even know WHY we're here in the first place"  
"Well I mean in the meantime, we should all get to know each other" Kicks said. "Before we all die, I wanna know who you all are so I can avenge you in the afterlife"  
"Why don't we split up and look around the Academy?" Lucky suggested.  
"Good idea Lucky" Hana said. While everyone split up, Kicks approached Hana.  
"I don't know about you, miss," Kicks said. "But I feel like something fishy is going on?"  
"What do you mean Kicks?" Hana said.  
"One of us is probably the one controlling the killing game. If we can kill them, we can all go home" Kicks said. "What do you say miss, mind helping me with something?"  
"Sure," Hana said. The two of them left the main room along with the separated groups. An investigation was beginning.


	3. The Library -Daily Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicks and Hana find a secret Library filled with some files

Kicks and Hana were walking along the hall of the Academy. It was rather large and had a lot of rooms. Kicks noticed that one of the rooms is a library.  
"Crikey!" Kicks said. "Miss Hana, over there"  
Hana walks over to where Kick was standing. It looked like the front of a library.  
"I didn't know the Happy Home Academy had a library," Hana said, going through all the books and sorting them in some weird way. Kicks wasn't bothered by it as he was busy scanning the room. He notices an air vent opened at the top of the shelf.  
"Hey Kicks," Hana said. Kicks turns around to see Hana holding a folder.  
"Whatcha got there, miss?" Kicks said. Hana walks over and hands him the folder.  
"It's a folder. There are some files in it" Hana said. Kicks opened the folder and looked through it. There were files with people's names on them. Murabito the Ultimate Mayor, Dotty the Ultimate Astronaut, Blathers the Ultimate Curator, Merengue the Ultimate Baker, Rosie the Ultimate Popstar, Agent S the Ultimate Superhero, Marshal the Ultimate Barista, Yu the Ultimate Ninja, Orville the Ultimate Attendant, and Cyrus the Ultimate Tinker. Kicks swore these people were familiar to them.  
"Crikey!" Kicks said. "Take a look at this. Every person in this file has died at some point. It's written right here: Murabito was hit by a car, Dotty was lost in space, Blathers died of fright after a bug flew into his office, Merengue died when her house caught fire, Rosie was killed by a crazy fan, Agent S was killed by a villain, Marshal committed suicide, Yu was jumped by another ninja tribe, Orville died in a plane explosion and Cyrus was poisoned. But why are these files here?" Kicks said. He put it in his pocket for later.  
"It's strange that these people's files are in this library," Hana said. "Do you think they had some sort of connection to Nook Inc or the Happy Home Academy?"  
"Maybe" Kicks said. "Everyone these days seems to have some sort of connection to Nook Inc. My father was a part of Nook Inc. He disappeared a few years back"  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Kicks," Hana said.  
"It's alright. I just hope he's okay" Kicks said. "Anyway, we should head back before anyone catches us," Kicks said.  
"Yes, we should," Hana said. The two then left the library, running into a group of 6 villagers on the way. It was Tiffany, Whitney, Lucky, Anhka, Punchy and Cherry.  
"Hey guys, what are you two doing?" Cherry asked.  
"Oh we were just lollygagging" Kicks said.  
"You sure you were hooking-" Tiffany said before being judged by Cherry.  
"What the heck Tiffany" Punchy said.  
"I'm just saying. I haven't seen these two apart since we got here" Tiffany laughed before pulling out a cigar and a match. Whitney takes the cigar and throws it aside. Tiffany tries to protest but Whitney gives her the "don't do that again" Look.  
"Fine whatever. I have more in my back pocket" Tiffany said.  
"We should look for the others," Kicks said.  
"Agree," Cherry said. "I saw KK Slider and his crew go to the kitchen"  
"Then let's head there," Kicks said. Cherry and her group left first, Tiffany teasing Kicks and Hana as they left, then Kicks and Hana followed them to the kitchen.


	4. Jam Session -Daily Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do be jamming out though

Kicks and the group were at the kitchen door. Kicks opens it and the gang were greeted by a sight:  
KK Slider was performing on his guitar, the rest of the cast was dancing and having a few drinks.  
"Hey guys" KK Slider said. "The party just started. Come jam out with us"  
"I didn't know you played guitar," Hana said.  
"Neither did I," KK Slider said. "I just picked it up because it was hanging on my shoulders and suddenly I started playing."  
The group minus Kicks and Hana ran to join the others in drinks and dances. O'Hare, of course, was flirting with Bunnie trying to get her to dance with him.  
"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" O'Hare said.  
"Ew no, leave me alone" Bunnie said.   
"Come on darling, you can't resist the O'Hare" O'Hare said.  
"Hey, she said to leave her alone" Punchy said butting in.  
"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, tough guy?" O'Hare said, trying to act tough. Punchy takes the drink he was holding and pours it on O'Hare. Everyone stops dancing and drinking to see the commotion. O'Hare gets mad and tackles Punchy, the two of them begin to fight.  
Everyone starts chanting while some of the others try to break up the fight.  
"Come on, I want to see some body parts," Tiffany said, cigar in hand.   
Whitney stands in the middle of the two, holding out her arms as if to say "you two are acting like complete children" Punchy and O'Hare sighed and let it go, stopping the chaos and the party continues.  
Hana notices that Kicks is standing there while everyone else is dancing and having a good time.  
"Hey Kicks, what's wrong?" Hana said.  
"I'm...not a great dancer," Kicks said. "I'm the Ultimate Shoemaker, not the Ultimate Dancer."  
"Oh come on Kicks, you don't have to be the Ultimate Dancer to know how to dance" Hana said. "Here I'll show you"  
Hana took Kicks' hands and began to move Kicks around. Eventually Kicks gets into the groove and the two of them begin to dance together. For a moment, there was no despair, only hope. Little did they know, their deadline to kill someone was slowly approaching.


	5. A Body Has Been Discovered -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally dies

The next day, Kicks wakes up in his bed. His head hurts a lot, probably from last night. Who brought him to bed. Kicks rubs his eyes and sees Hana by his bed putting something in her pocket. He screams.  
"Crikey!" Kicks said. "What in the name of Steve Irwin are you doing in my room?"  
"Well, I took you to bed," Hana said. "You got drunk at last night's party so I walked you to your room"  
"That explains the headache," Kicks said.  
"While you were asleep, I set up cameras in the library." Hana said. "Incase the mastermind heads to the library."  
"What are the cameras for?" Kicks asked.  
"When the mastermind gets to the library, it will set off a trap and take a picture of the mastermind. Then we'll find out who did it." Hana said.  
"Hey everyone" Lottie said through the intercoms "it's currently 8am so it's time to wake up. And remember, you have 5 hours to go before your due date so hurry up and kill someone"  
"Well looks up we have to get up anyway" Kicks said. "Let's go find the others"  
The two decided to head to the kitchen because they assumed everyone was there for breakfast. To their surprise, only O'Hare, Bunnie, Whitney and KK Slider were in the kitchen.  
"Where's everyone else?" Kicks said.  
"I don't know. Probably sleeping" KK Slider said tuning his guitar.  
"Or maybe they went to look for the mastermind," Bunnie said, pushing O'Hare away. Whitney simply nodded.  
Kicks and Hana decided to go look for everyone. They both were walking when they discovered a small room. It was just a simple room with a bookshelf filled with files.  
"What is this place?" Kicks said. He goes through the bookcase and finds a file labeled "Nook Inc's Despair Villagers" It had people's names on it, similar to the one Kicks had in his pocket. The only names that stood out to Kicks were Yu, the Ultimate Ninja, Orville the Ultimate Flight Attendant and Cyrus the Ultimate Tinker. Those names were also in the other file. The file said that all members of Nook Inc's Despair Villagers were executed via gunfire. Why were these files here and why did Kicks feel they were so important?  
The two suddenly hear music playing. Kicks checks his watch. The deadline was here.  
"The library!" Kicks said. He rushed out of the room, leaving Hannah behind and made a run towards the library, on the way he found Punchy, Cherry, Tiffany and KK.  
"Did you hear the alarm?" Punchy said.  
"Yeah." Kicks said. "Hurry, to the library"  
Everyone followed after Kicks as he rushed to the library. When they got there they saw a secret library door being closed and a horrible sight:  
Lucky is on the floor, bleeding from his head. Next to his corpse is a steel statue of an orange. Some of his blood even stained his bandages.  
"LUCKY!" Cherry screamed.  
-15 ISLANDERS REMAIN-  
Ding dong ding dong.  
Timmy and Tommy appear on the intercoms.  
"A body has been discovered," Timmy said. "After a certain amount of time, we'll officially begin the first every Academy Trial"  
"To help you with this investigation, we're sending you your very own Happy Home File. It will give you info about the victim and help you find the blackened" Tommy said. And just as he said that, a Happy Home File flies into the room and hits KK in the head. Kicks picks it up and opens it.   
Victim: Lucky  
His Ultimate was yet to be revealed  
He died at 7am this morning  
He was struck by a steel replica of an orange. Probably from the air vent.  
Soon, the rest of the cast came to the library, horrified at the sight before them.  
"Lucky…" Hana said.  
"NOOOOO" Ankha cried. " Now Who will obey me like the queen I am?"  
"Enough with your queen complex Ankha someone died" Tiffany said with a cigar in hand.  
"Timmy said something about an Academy Trial," Kicks said. "Maybe we could find something that could help us with this murder. Hana, you mind helping me out?"  
"Of course," Hana said.  
"Judging by the open air vent, It's possible the killer could have killed someone from another room" Kicks said. "I think it's safe to say that everyone who didn't follow me to the library is a liable suspect."  
"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Lottie said through the intercoms. "I was just about to say that the trial is now underway. Please meet at the main room of the Academy"  
"Well this sucks" Cherry said. "We don't have enough evidence for this case"  
"I'm afraid we just have to roll with what we have now" Kicks said. With that, everyone left for the main room. Kicks promised that he will find out who did this to Lucky, who was going to reveal his ultimate soon.


	6. First Academy Trial -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

The gang head to the main room. 16 podiums were present at the center of the room. One of them had Lucky's photo on it, his face was crossed out with blood. Timmy, Tommy, Lyle and Lottie were waiting for them, there was also an owl with them too.  
"Welcome everyone to the Happy Home Academy trial. All you must work as a team to find out who killed Lucky, the Ultimate… whatever he was" Lyle said.  
"Yes yes. Let's go over the rules" Timmy said.  
"... The rules"  
Lottie pulls out a book and opens it.  
"You must bring clues and be ready to make your argument. At the end of the trial, you will all vote for who you think is the murderer. If you guess correctly, the killer will be executed and you will be safe. However, if you guess incorrectly, Timmy and Tommy will execute everyone except the killer" Lottie said reading.  
"Okay? And who's the owl?" Tiffany asked, still smoking. The owl turns to everyone.  
"Hoot hoot I am Blathers, the Ultimate Curator" The owl said. "Me and my sister were a part of the first ever killing game. She died but I survived. I was called by the Happy Home Academy to help you all out with the trial"  
"I thought you died," Kicks said.  
"I was, then I lived," Blathers said. "The good people of HHA were so kind enough to revi-"  
"How did you know Blathers died?" Lyle asked.  
"Well, you see, I found some files-" Kicks suddenly feels someone reaching into his pocket. It was Tommy. He takes the file from Kicks and hands it to his brother, who chucks it into a nearby furnace that just happened to be there.  
"Consider this a warning, Kicks" Timmy said.  
"...warning"  
"Anyway, let's get this show on the road," Timmy said.   
ALL RISE FOR THE ACADEMY TRIAL!  
"Lucky…" Ankha said. "He was so cute, so friendly. He would've made for a perfect servant"  
"Can it, Queen Elizabeth!" Tiffany said, smoking. Lottie takes the cigar and throws it into the furnace.  
"Hey!" Tiffany said.  
"No smoking in the trial room" Lottie said.  
"So Lucky died in the library when the steel Orange fell from the sky…" Hana said. "There must've been a reason for the orange to fall from the sky"  
NONSTOP DEBATE  
Truth Bullets: the cameras, the organized books, Lucky's bandages, the steel replica of the orange, Happy Home File,   
"Lucky died in the library," Cherry said.   
"And as far as we know, he died alone" Punchy said. "and it's not like *we had any evidence of him being alone*"  
*the cameras  
BREAK   
"NO THAT'S WRONG!" Hana said. "We do have evidence. Me and Kicks set up hidden cameras in the library. So we could capture the mastermind in action"  
"That means someone else could've known about Me and Hana's trap" Kicks said. "Like, the mastermind"  
NONSTOP DEBATE  
Truth Bullets: the organized books, Lucky's Bandages, Happy Home File, the steel replica of the orange,  
"So the person who killed Lucky must've been the mastermind," Cherry said.  
"So it must've been either Hana or Kicks," Snake said.  
"Or maybe…Lucky was the mastermind and *made it seem he was innocent*" O'Hare said.  
*Lucky's bandages  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" Hana said. " I don't believe Lucky was the mastermind. Because the blood on his bandages."  
"Of course" Kicks said. "And if Lucky really was the mastermind, then the game would've ended already."  
"Hmmm" Kicks said. "If I remember correctly, before the timer went out, me and Hana were in this room that had a air vent at the top"  
NONSTOP DEBATE  
Truth Bullet: Hana's pockets, The mastermind, Happy Home File, Cherry, steel replica of an orange  
"Every room in this Academy has an air vent Kicks" Bunnie said. "If we were to check every air vent to see which one lead to the library, it would take hours to find the right one"  
"It doesn't matter which air vent they used," KK said. "What matters is *the shot put ball* made it to the library and killed Lucky in record time"  
*Steel Replica of an orange  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" Kicks said. "The killer stole a steel replica of an orange from the Happy Home Academy. Since there were no shot put balls present, they used the next best thing"  
"So it's settled," Snake said. "Hana is the killer"  
"Whoa hey let's not go point fingers Snake" Cherry said.  
"Yeah. Show some respect" Punchy said.  
"I'm just saying," Snake said. "Kicks couldn't do it so she's the last resort"  
"You bring up a point there pal" Tiffany said.  
"Yeah I agree," Bunnie said.  
"You guys!" Kicks said.  
"Uh oh" Lottie said. "It looks like we have a split in the middle. You know what that means"  
SCRUM DEBATE  
Hana is the Killer vs Hana isn't the killer  
"She was left alone in the *room* so she could've done it." KK Slider said.  
CHERRY  
"There were other people who were alone in the room as well," Cherry said.  
"Hana had been *planning* this murder since Day 1" Snake said  
WHITNEY  
Whitney shakes her head.  
"Hana was probably putting on a nice act so she could kill Lucky. She is the real *mastermind*" Tiffany said.   
PUNCHY  
"That's the cigarette talking. No way could Hana be the mastermind" Punchy said.  
"Kicks left her alone and she killed someone *behind his back*" Coco said.  
I'LL GO  
"Hana is my friend. She would never betray me" Kicks said.  
"But that's Hana's *lie* isn't it?" Bunnie said.  
O'HARE  
"Sweetheart, does Hana look like the type to lie?" O'Hare said.  
"The animals here make a point. Hana *betrayed* us" Ribbot said.  
HANA  
"The truth will be revealed soon," Hana said.  
"Darling, I believe Hana should just *confess already*" Ankha said.  
LABEL  
"If she did reveal herself to be the mastermind, she would've already been dead" Label said.  
"I agree with Label," Hazel said.  
DEBATE END  
"I guess I should just come clean," Hana said.  
END TRIAL  
"I...killed Lucky," Hana said. Everyone gasps.  
"Hey I was just pointing fingers. I didn't think you actually did it" Snake said.  
"Tell them Kicks," Hana said.  
CLOSING ARGUMENT  
ACT 1: Hana and Kick went to the library. As Kicks went through the files, Hana was examining the room, realizing she could make a trap in here to kill the mastermind. She took some books and arranged in order to create a pathway for something to roll across the library.  
ACT 2: When Kicks got drunk at the party, Hana took him to his room to rest. After that, she went to the Academy and stole the orange from a statue in the main hall. She began to work on the cameras using some materials from the library and set up the trap.  
ACT 3: When Kicks heard the alarm, he ran off, leaving Hana behind. She assumed the mastermind was in the library and took out the orange and rolled into the vents. The cameras went off and the ball rolled into the library, crushing the unsuspected Lucky. However, Hana believed it was the mastermind she killed.  
Final Result: Hana, the Ultimate Gardener killed Lucky the Ultimate ???.   
"Hana…" Kicks said.   
"Well, now that the killer is revealed, it's time for the vote," Lottie said.  
15 votes for Hana.  
"Congratulations," Timmy said.   
"... Congratulations"  
"Now then, we've prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Gardener Hana," Timmy said.  
"....special punishment"  
"Everyone," Hana said. "Please stop this killing game, I want everyone here to be safe. I know you can all do it. It was very nice knowing all of you. And Kicks, I believe in you. Stop this madness at once"  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's Punishment time!" Timmy said.  
"......punishment time"


	7. Hana's Execution -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go boys. The very first execution

HANA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Hana nervously looks around. Then a collar gets attached to her neck and she is carried away from the group from the ceiling. Kicks reaches to grab her at the last second but fails and watches Hana get taken away.  
Hana falls into a room filled with grass. She is given a watering can and in front of her is a little sproutlet.  
BLOOM WITHIN YOU: ULTIMATE GARDENER HANA'S EXECUTION  
Hana begins to water the plant and it grows into a massive group of vines. One of the vines wraps around Hana's neck and raises her into the air. The vines also grab Lottie by the neck. Hana attempts to free herself as the vines wrap tighter and tighter around her neck. After struggling, she fails and loses her breath. Hana is now hanging in the sky by the vine.  
The vine lets her down and a flower blooms where Hana and Lottie are laying. Everyone else looks at the flower in fear.  
-14 ISLANDERS REMAIN-  
Murderer: Hana, the Ultimate Gardener  
Execution: Bloom Within You  
"LOTTIE?!" Lyle shouted.  
"Huh, that was unexpected," Timmy said.  
"Yes yes" Tommy said.  
Everyone else was silent, the most silent being Kicks.  
Later that night, Kicks was lying down on his bed. He hears a knock at his door.  
"Leave me alone. Can't you see this Bruce is upset?" Kicks muffled.  
"Open the door Kicks. We're worried about you" A voice Kicks didn't recognize said. He suddenly gets up and answers the door. It was Whitney.  
"Whitney? You can talk?" Kicks said.  
"I had to break the silence someday," Whitney said. "Everyone is asking about you Kicks. Is everything alright? This is about Hana isn't it?"  
"Yeah.." Kicks said. Whitney saw the red in his eyes and knew that he had been crying. She pulls him into a hug.  
"It's hard to lose someone close to you." Whitney said. "Losing Apollo and Celia hurt me. It hurt me so much that I vowed never to speak again. And seeing you become silent after Hana died became too real for me. Remember that no matter who we lose next, we'll always be your friends"  
"Thank you Whitney" Kicks said. "I just don't know who will be next to go"  
"If it makes you feel better Kicks" Whitney said. "KK Slider is gonna perform for us again in the main room."  
"Really?" Kicks said. "Well, I guess I better head there" The two of them then left the room and went to the main room. Kicks knew it was gonna be tough but he knew that Hana was counting on him to end the killing game.


	8. KK's Concert -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KK and Cherry have a rock concert. During a blackout

Kicks and Whitney approached the main room. KK Slider was on stage with his guitar and Punchy and Snake were setting up the equipment while everyone else was sitting down on the floor.  
"Look who decided to show up," KK Slider said. "Are you okay now?"  
"I'm okay, really" Kicks said. "Are you gonna perform for us?"  
"Yep" KK Slider said. "Timmy and Tommy gave us the Okay. I would ask for requests but unfortunately I don't know that many songs"  
"Awww isn't this perfect?" Timmy said. Everyone turned to face the two racoons.  
"Why don't we take a photo to remember this moment?" Tommy said holding a camera. "Say cheese everyone"  
Before anyone could question it, a big flash spread throughout the entire room. When the flash subsided, Timmy and Tommy were gone.  
"I suddenly have knowledge of a lot of songs," said KK Slider.  
"Me too" Cherry said, pulling out her guitar. "Hey KK, need any assistance?"  
"You know it," KK Slider said. Cherry jumps onto the stage.  
"Oh and more things," Timmy said through the intercoms. "We have our next motive (...motive). Very soon we're going to have a black out for one whole minute. If no one is killed by the time the black out ends, we will kill you all (.. You all). See ya then"  
"A black out?!" KK Slider said. "Hopefully it doesn't intervene with the concert"  
"Come on, the slower we are, the faster the black out gets here" Cherry said. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK HAPPY HOME ACADEMY?"  
"YEAAAH" Everyone shouted.  
"THEN LET'S ROCK" Cherry said. "This one's called K.K Metal. 1 2 3 4!" The two of them begin to jam out on their guitars, everyone cheering.  
After that intense metal music, everyone settled down for a nice relaxing K.K Bossa.  
"Waves crashing down, Splashes and beauty resound…" KK Slider sang.  
"Oh oh oh, where the shore ends, becomes unwound" Bunnie sang along. O'Hare looked up at Bunnie, she had the singing voice of an angel. He might actually have genuine feelings for her.  
"Wow Bunnie, you are a really great singer" O'Hare said.  
"Oh please. You're only saying that to win me over" Bunnie said.  
"No, I'm being serious," O'Hare said. Bunnie blushed. So he wasn't purposely flirting with her.  
While everyone jammed out to Bubblegum KK, the lights suddenly went out, making the entire room pitched black.  
"Remember that you only have one minute before the black out is over" Timmy's voice said.  
"Where is everyone?" Kick's voice said.  
"Over here" Snake's voice said.  
"That doesn't help," Tiffany's voice said.  
"HEY WHAT GIVES" Cherry's voice shouted. Suddenly a huge thwack is heard, followed by someone falling to the ground.  
"What was that?" Ankha asked. Suddenly the light went back on and Cherry appeared to be sitting on the ground. Everyone screamed.   
"What?" Cherry asked. She turns around and screams:  
KK Slider was on the floor, his guitar had been destroyed, and there was blood all over the stage.  
"KK?!" Snake shouted. "No, it can't be. HE WAS GONNA PERFORM GO KK RIDER"  
Bing bong Bing Bing  
"A body has been discovered," Timmy said. "Please look at your Happy Home File for information on the murder"  
\---------13 ISLANDERS REMAIN----------  
Victim: KK Slider  
He was the Ultimate Musician  
He was killed when he was hit in the head with his own guitar  
He died at 9:30 this morning  
He was found on stage next to Cherry, Snake, and Punchy  
Cherry fell to her knees, blood getting all over her pants. She had never seen someone die in front of her and it was mentally scaring her. Punchy went over to comfort her.  
"In just a few moments, we will begin the next Academy Trial" Timmy said.   
"...Academy Trial" Tommy echoed. Kicks went on stage and investigated the scene. This was his first investigation with Hana so it would be very difficult to solve this.  
"The culprit must've pushed me outta the way so they could kill KK" Cherry said. Kick investigated the guitar. It was built perfectly, but why did it break apart so easily? The broken pieces were scattered on the stage, a few of the pieces had blood on them.  
"Someone must've hit KK with his guitar, since that was the only thing they could grab during the blackout" Snake said.  
"That leads up to two options" Kicks said. "Either someone who was already on stage killed him, or someone ran on stage during the blackout to kill him" Kicks made a mental note about the guitar and the stage for the trial.


	9. KK Trial -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second trial begins

The gang met up in the trial room, where KK and Hana's photos are present. There was also a potted flower on Kick's podium. Next to Timmy and Tommy's throne was a portrait of Lottie.  
"But… you did this for what?" Kicks said.  
"Why not," Timmy said.  
"Why?" Kicks asked.  
"Why not," Timmy said.  
"But why though?" Kicks said.  
"That's not important," Timmy said.  
"...important"  
"What you should be doing now is figuring out who put the dog down," Timmy said.  
".... Who who who who who"  
ALL RISE FOR THE ACADEMY TRIAL!   
"World Famous KK Slider…" Kicks said. "Although he had amnesia and couldn't remember most of his music, he managed to make us all smile with his songs"  
"Yeah, and if it weren't for him, I'd never hear my sweet Bunnie sing" O'Hare said. Bunnie blushed again.  
"Oh stop, you're just teasing me, tee hee" Bunnie said.  
"Ugh, get a room you two" Tiffany said holding a shot glass. Lyle takes the glass and chucks it.  
"No drinking, no smoking. This is your second warning" Lyle said. Tiffany huffed.  
"Once this trial is over, we'll know for sure who the victim is," Kicks said.  
NON STOP DEBATE  
Truth bullets: KK's Guitar, The stage, Bubblegum KK, Cherry  
"KK Slider was murdered while on stage," Bunnie said.   
"It seemed that a certain song was playing before the black out" Tiffany said.  
"Yeah, when KK Bossa played, that's when the blackout happened" Hazel said.  
*Bubblegum KK  
BREAK  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" Kicks said. "The song that played before the black out was Bubblegum KK. KK Bossa played just before that. So the killer was already plotting at that time. Now let's talk about the scene of the crime"  
NONSTOP DEBATE  
Truth Bullets: the stage, Cherry, KK's Guitar, Snake and Punchy  
"We were all in the main room, so none of us could be able to escape without someone knowing" Hazel said.  
"When the lights went back on, we saw KK Slider on the floor," Ankha said.  
*the stage  
BREAK  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" Kicks said. "KK Slider was on stage before the murder. So it would make sense that that's where he ended up after being killed. If I remember, there were 3 other people on stage with him. Cherry, Snake, and Punchy"  
AGREEMENT DEBATE  
Bullet: shoved by someone  
"So Cherry must've been the murder" Tiffany said. "She was the closest to KK"  
"The blackout gave Cherry a chance to snatch the guitar and hit KK over the head with it" Coco said.  
"What?! I didn't kill KK! Honestly" Cherry said. "You're just gonna blame me because I was near him? Don't you know that I was shoved by someone?" Cherry said.  
*shoved by someone  
CONSENT  
"I AGREE" Kicks said. "During the blackout, I heard Cherry get pushed by someone. The person was either the killer or was trying to save Cherry"  
"That was me," Snake said. "Us Ninjas have night vision. I saw someone swing the guitar at Cherry so I pushed her outta the way so she wouldn't get hurt. But then I saw KK get in front of me like he was protecting me and the last thing I saw was him getting hit by the guitar"  
"If Cherry didn't do it, and Snake didn't do it, that only leads us to.." Kicks said. "PUNCHY!"  
"Now hold on just a second there Shank" Punchy said. "I am not the type of person to kill. (I only use my fists for good)"  
ARGUMENT AMENDMENT BEGIN  
"This is absurd"  
"I did not kill KK Slider"  
"It's all a mistake I tell you"  
"You really are pointing fingers without hearing the whole truth"  
"I had no intention of killing him"  
"Do you believe I intended on killing KK?"  
*YOUR *VICTIM *WASN'T *HIM  
BREAK  
"Wait," Kicks said. "If KK wasn't the person you wanted to kill, then who was it?"  
"Snake!" Punchy said. Everyone gasps.  
"It was hard to see in the dark so I didn't know I was actually swinging at Cherry. KK could somehow see in the dark and saved her. Even though she wasn't the one I was trying to kill either"  
END TRIAL  
"Punchy, I thought we were friends," Cherry said.   
"I'm sorry Cherry," Punchy said. "I was just trying to protect you"  
"So the killer appears to be Punchy," Kicks said. "And all the clues are right here"  
Act 1: Snake and Punchy are setting up the stage. Punchy sees KK tuning his guitar. Snake goes up to talk to him about setting up and KK thanked him. This causes Punchy to get jealous.  
Act 2: when the announcement came on, Punchy heard about the black out and realized that was his chance to get back at Snake.  
Act 3: When the lights go out, Punchy sprung into action. He grabs KK Slider and swings it in Snake's direction. That's when Snake pushed Cherry away and KK stepped in. KK was struck in the head, his guitar shatters and he falls to the floor. Punchy drops the neck of the guitar, thinking that he killed Snake. However when the lights came on again, Punchy realized Snake wasn't the one he killed.   
Final Result: Punchy, the Ultimate Fighter killed KK Slider the Ultimate Musician  
"Punchy…" Cherry said. Her eyes were filling up with tears.   
"Cherry….." Punchy said. His eyes were also filling up with tears.   
"Well then, I guess it's time to vote, or die" Timmy said.  
12 votes for Punchy, 1 for Snake.  
"Hey!" Snake said.  
"Now then, we've prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Fighter Punchy"  
"... Punchy"  
"Punchy…" Cherry said, crying.   
"Cherry…." Punchy said, also crying.  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time" Timmy said.  
".....punishment time"  
"I LOVE YOU PUNCHY!" Cherry shouted.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU'RE ONE OF MY VERY BEST FRIENDS" Punchy shouted back.


	10. Punchy's Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spine blaster

PUNCHY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!  
Punchy is placed in a boxing ring. There is a crowd of tanuki cheering for him. On his side was his tag team partner Cherry. And his opponent, a giant bear with a collar around his neck, as if he was being mind controlled.  
PUNCH OUT: ULTIMATE FIGHTER PUNCHY'S EXECUTION  
The bear ran at Punchy and swung at him, knocking him to the ground. Punchy gets up and charges at the bear, only to get knocked over again. Punchy was bleeding at this point.  
After another painful punch, Punchy falls to the ground and struggles to get up. He reaches over to tag Cherry in but before he can, the bear grabs him and begins to perform a spine blaster, slamming Punchy back and forth across the floor as Cherry watches in horror. Punchy is slammed into the ground one last time, dead.  
Lyle, the referee steps in after the fight only to get punched by the bear, sending him flying into the wall and killing him.  
\-------12 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------------  
Murderer: Punchy, the Ultimate Fighter  
Execution: Punch Out  
Cherry was brought back into the trial room shortly after, not a single scratch on her.  
"Why did you put me in with him?" Cherry said.  
"You two were all over each other so we decided it'll be fun to throw you in there just to see you suffer" Timmy said.  
"You kids are evil!" Cherry said.  
"Hoo hoo, it appears that Lyle is dead" Blathers said.  
"Now wasn't that interesting?" Timmy said.  
"....Interesting"   
"Now then, please report back to your rooms immediately. It's past your bedtime" Timmy said.  
Later that night, no one was in their rooms. Instead they were all in Cherry's room.  
"Cherry, are you gonna be okay?" Bunnie asked.  
"I don't know," Cherry said. "I don't know if any of us are gonna be okay. Who else can we lose?"  
"We just have to stay together," Anhka said. "And then we'll be able to survive this thing together"  
"Yeah, we'll be okay," O'Hare said, hanging on to Bunnie.  
"Yo amigo, hands to yourself" Tiffany said reading a fashion magazine.  
"No, it's fine," Bunnie said.   
"Ooooo, you're finally starting to rub onto him" Tiffany said. "They don't call him the Ultimate Gambler for nothing"  
Everyone decided to head back to their rooms for the night except for Tiffany, who offered to stay in Cherry's room to keep her safe. Kicks and Bunnie bumped into each other on the way back.  
"So, you and O'Hare," Kicks said.  
"I'll be honest with you Kicks. I always was attracted to O'Hare, I was just playing hard to get, tee hee" Bunnie said.  
"Why?" Kicks said.  
"I didn't want him to win me over so easily. Boys are so quick to do whatever they can to be with a girl so I wanted him to try harder" Bunnie said. "And it worked, tee hee"  
"Hey babe, you coming to bed?" O'Hare shouted from the hall.  
"Yes I will be there soon" Bunnie shouted back. "Hey, I need to go. We'll talk tomorrow okay?"  
"Okay" Kicks said. Bunnie ran across the hall and jumped onto O'Hare, the two falling into his room and slamming the door shut.  
"Those two better not keep me up all night" Kicks said. "I don't wake up the next morning and be an ankle biter with a temper tantrum" Kicks enters his room and gets into bed. Instead of dreaming of hope, Kicks was dreaming of despair.  
And that day.  
The day that's officially known as:  
The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Animal Crossing.


	11. Kick's Nightmare -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also 2 people die

Kicks was only a young skunk at the time. All around him were destroyed buildings and fire everywhere. The sounds of people screaming and running are heard everywhere. Kicks was running through the wreckage with his father as they were being chased by a member of Nook Inc's Despair Villagers. The two of them find a small capsule to hide in but the villager catches up to them. Kick's dad puts his son in the capsule and rolls it down a hill as he is killed by said villagers. Young Kicks, unaware of his father's demise, is being rolled down the hill, crying for his parents. At the end of the hill, the capsule opens up and the young skunk looks up to see a kangaroo.  
"You'll be safe with us, little one" The kangaroo said. Kicks knew the kangaroo that saved him. He just couldn't remember right now.  
Kicks wakes up to the morning announcement. He looks around, relieved it was just a dream. He looked at his alarm clock. 8:30am. Time to get some breakfast.  
Kicks went to the kitchen where he saw the rest of the gang, minus Bunnie and O'Hare.   
"Hey, where's Bunnie and O'Hare?" Kicks asked.   
"I don't know." Label said.  
"Well all I know is that they kept me up all night" Tiffany said, Pop tart in hand. "Love birds going at it. Reminds me of all my ex flings"  
"You're having a pop tart for breakfast?" Whitney asked.  
"What are you having for breakfast?" Tiffany asked snarky.  
"....nothing," Whitney said.  
"I'm doing better than you then," Tiffany said, taking another bite out of that strawberry goodness.  
"Oh Whitney, please don't starve yourself" Coco said. "I'll make all of us some breakfast. None of you have any allergies, right?"  
"I'm allergic to people being too nice," Tiffany said. "And stupid people"  
"Besides that, doyoing," Coco said.  
"What did you just call me?" Tiffany said.  
"Doyoing is her catchphrase Sheila," Kicks said.  
"My name is Tiffany," Tiffany said.  
"Guys, guys," Whitney said. "Kicks is Australian so he uses Australian slang."  
"Actually I'm from New York," Kicks said.  
"Either way, let's calm down and have some breakfast. After that, we'll see if Bunnie and O'Hare are awake"  
Coco is surprisingly a great cook as she made a whole breakfast buffet for the group. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, you name it, she made it. The gang chowed down like it was the civil war and a doctor was coming to saw off their legs.  
"I doubted you for a second Coco" Tiffany said, mouth full of pancakes.  
"This brekky is amazing Coco" Kicks said. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"  
"My parents taught me everything I know," Coco said.  
"Man, O'Hare and Bunnie are missing out, bunyip" Snake said.  
"We should go check up on them," Kicks said. He stands up to leave.  
" I'll go with you," Cherry said. "Can't have you killed on your way there, what what"  
"Me too," Snake said. "I wanna congratulate O'Hare on his big win"  
The three left the kitchen and headed to the rooms.  
"How did you sleep last night Cherry?" Kicks asked as they walked.  
"Not very good," Cherry said. "Punchy and I were very good friends. He died for me. But why did he think that Snake was a threat?"  
"If I hadn't stepped in, Cherry would've been dead" Snake said.  
"It's gonna be difficult for us, but we have to survive as long as we can," Kicks said. The three eventually made it to O'Hare's room.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Snake said. "I don't wanna go in there and see something I don't wanna see"  
"I'll go first then" Kicks said. He slowly opens the door and:  
The bedroom is trashed. Things were broken and scattered everywhere. On the floor is Bunnie, a bloody blanket covering her body. O'Hare was also tied to the wall by a pink string. His clothes were tattered and stained with blood.   
"Yep, that's definitely something I didn't wanna see, bunyip" Snake said.  
Ding dong dong ding.  
"A body has been discovered," Timmy said through the intercoms. "Please refer to you Happy Home File and be prepared for the upcoming Academy trial"  
\-----------10 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------------  
Victims: Bunnie and O'Hare  
Bunnie was the Ultimate Influencer and O'Hare was the Ultimate Gambler  
They both died at 7am this morning.  
They were killed when someone raided O'Hare's bedroom.  
"Wait, 7am?" Kicks said. "That's before the morning announcement. Someone must've been up early to commit the murder."  
Soon enough, everyone was at the scene of the murder.  
"Poor couple had it coming for them" Tiffany said, poking O'Hare's body. "At Least he didn't die a vir-"  
"TIFFANY" Everyone yelled. Kicks stares at the blanket.  
"The blanket must've been used to cover her tracks" Kicks said. He pulled back the blanket and saw a huge scratch on Bunnie's chest. He puts the blanket back on.   
"Yep. Definitely didn't want to see that either" Snake said.


	12. Love Trial -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there?

The gang meet up in the trail room. Punchy, O'Hare and Bunnie's portraits are present.  
"It seems we got two murders in our case," Timmy said. "And they got up bright and early too"  
ALL RISE FOR THE ACADEMY TRIAL  
"Poor Bunnie and O'Hare," Whitney said. "They were just starting their relationship. I'm sure they would've made a happy couple. They remind me so much of what I had with…" Whitney fell silent. She didn't finish her sentence, but everyone knew what she was talking about.  
"Someone here killed both Bunnie and O'Hare," Kick said. "But maybe they didn't intend on killing both of them."  
NON STOP DEBATE  
Truth Bullets: the blankets, Tiffany, Bunnie's chest.  
"Someone broke into O'Hare's room and killed both him and Bunnie," Coco said.  
"Why was Bunnie in there in the first place?" Cherry asked.  
"Why do you think she was in there?" Tiffany said before winking.  
"TIFFANY SHUT UP" Cherry said. "Did you even check for evidence?"  
*the blankets  
BREAK  
"I GOT IT" Kicks said. "Bunnie and O'Hare were fully clothed. I checked the blankets. Bunnie had a big scratch on her chest. And judging by way she was scratched, the killer had not planned on murdering her"  
NON STOP DEBATE  
Truth Bullets: pink string, 7am, the bedroom.  
"So someone only wanted to kill O'Hare?" Tiffany said. "If I were the killer, I'd kill him too"  
"Why are you being such an antagonist Tiffany?" Coco said.   
"There is a ritual I've heard of," Snake said. "If two lovers were killed at dawn, their lives would be traded for another life. The killer must've tried to revive someone"  
"Yes, and with that pink string I found in the bedroom" Ankha said.   
*pink string  
"HOLD ON" Kicks said. "How did you know the string was pink and it was in the bedroom?"  
"Oh um" Ankha said. "(Just a silly guess)"  
ARGUMENT AMENDMENT START  
"Are you trying to pin me as the murderer?"  
"Pink string is required for the ritual"  
"I could've just been there once the murder happened."  
"Stop that!"  
"What was my intention?"  
*BRING *BACK *THE *DEAD  
BREAK  
"Bring back the dead?" Ankha said. she started to laugh, her laughter becoming more sinister.  
"Only the best for the sacrifice" Ankha said. "And no detective, I did mean to kill them both. I just knew they would be the perfect pair for the sacrifice. So I could have my servant Lucky again. Except the string wasn't my doing"  
"She's right," Tiffany said. "I gave her the string so she could tie up Bunny boy"  
"But why would you do that?" Label asked.  
"Because I'm the Antagonist. It's what I do" Tiffany said.  
END TRIAL  
"The killer was none other than Ankha," Kicks said. "And here's exactly how it happened'  
Act 1: Bunnie and O'Hare went to their room together. Ankha saw them and knew it was time to attack.  
Act 2: at 6:30, Ankha went to Tiffany's room and asked for the string. Tiffany hands it to her and Ankha runs off.  
Act 3: Ankha breaks into O'Hare's room and attacks him, scaring Bunnie.  
Final Act: Afraid that Bunnie would tell the others, Ankha scratches Bunnie in the chest, killing her and covering her body with the blanket. Then she kills O'Hare and ties him up with the string. However, it was already too late to start the ritual, as O'Hare died a minute too late.  
Final Result: Ankha, the Ultimate Queen killed O'Hare, Ultimate Gambler and Bunnie, the Ultimate Influencer.  
"Well then, I guess it's time to vote, hoo hoo" Blathers said.  
Everyone voted for Ankha.  
"I will not die by the hands of you" Ankha said. "The Happy Home Academy will not have my blood" With that, Ankha suddenly made a run for it.  
"Hey, you can't leave," Timmy said.  
"Come back," Tommy said.  
"I will not die in this place. I must live for my people" Ankha said.   
"Now then, we've prepared a special punishment for Ankha the Ultimate Queen" Timmy said.  
"I won't give in to your temptation" Ankha said as she ran.  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time" Timmy said.  
".... Punishment time"  
"LONG LIVE QUEEN ANKHA" Ankha shouted.


	13. Ankha's Execution -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankha pulls a Kirumi Tojo

ANKHA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Ankha is running away from the trial room. Blathers was chasing her, telling her to come back. Ankha sees a door up ahead. She thought it was the exit and entered the door. It was pitch black. Suddenly the lights turn on and she sees that she's in a temple like room. Her outfit had changed to that of an Egyptian queen.  
A PUNISHMENT FIT FOR A QUEEN: ULTIMATE QUEEN ANKHA'S EXECUTION  
Ankha takes one step and sets off a trap. An arrow zooms across from her, scratching her arm a little. She slowly walks across the room but it seems that every step she took causes the arrows to shoot at her. Eventually, Ankha is limping to the other side, Blathers managing to catch up to her.  
She makes it to the exit but as she reaches for the door, she sets off one final trap that causes a swarm of spears to fly in her direction. Blathers is screaming about his demise when suddenly, poof! He was a ghost. Meanwhile, Ankha is impaled by the spikes, falling to the ground.  
\---------9 ISLANDERS REMAIN----------  
Murderer: Ankha, the Ultimate Queen  
Execution: A Punishment Fit For A Queen  
The ghost returns to the trial room as everyone is in shock.  
"Who are you?" Cherry asked.  
"I am Wisp, the Ultimate Imposter" The ghost said. "I was taking the form of Blathers so I could have a physical form. The real Blathers has been dead for quite some time"  
"Yes yes. This is indeed Wisp the Ultimate Imposter" Timmy said.  
"He can become whoever he wants to be," Tommy said. "He can even be one of you"  
The next day, Kicks enters the kitchen to see everyone surrounding Label. Label was on the floor coughing.  
"What's going on?" Kicks said.  
"Label just randomly started coughing," Cherry said. "I think she's sick"  
Label stands up to reveal blood on her mouth and jacket. Everyone gasps.  
"It appears that Label is sick," Timmy said. "And there's only one cure for it"  
"Which is?" Tiffany asked.  
"Someone has to be killed," Tommy said. "And if no one dies by tonight, she will die anyway"  
"I don't wanna die," Label said. "I want to stay alive and go home to my sister"  
"Then someone has to die," Tommy said.  
"Oh isn't this a lovely moment?" Timmy said. "Let's take a picture to celebrate" Before anyone could question it, a flash is played. When the flash clears up, Timmy and Tommy are gone.  
"Oh.. Oh no…" Kicks said.   
"What's wrong Kicks?" Coco asked. Kicks was kneeling to the ground.  
"Kicks?" Cherry asked.  
"I remember it now… so clearly…." Kicks said. "The Worst, Most Despair Including Incident in the History of Animal Crossing"  
A flashback plays. The skies are red with smoke and the sound of panic. Buildings destroyed and dead bodies everywhere. A young kicks and his parents are running from Nook Inc's Despair Villagers. Suddenly a Despair Villager ambushes them, killing Kick's Mother. Kick's dad quickly carries his son and runs off, leaving his dead wife behind.  
"What about mummy?" Young Kicks said.  
"She'll catch up with us. We need to head to safety" Kick's father lied. They continued running until Kick's dad saw something small to hide in at the top of the hill. Knowing that only his son was small enough to hide in, he places Kicks inside the small capsule.  
"What about you, daddy?" Young Kicks said.  
"Don't worry about me kid. We'll make it outta her-" Before he could finish, Kick's father is stabbed in the chest.   
"Daddy!" Young Kicks said. Kick's dad used his remaining strength to push his son down the hill. The capsule rolled down the hill with Young Kicks inside, crying for his parents.  
When the capsule reaches the end of the hill, Young Kicks falls out of the capsule onto the floor, landing next to a kangaroo.  
"Are you okay, little one?" The kangaroo said. Kicks stands up.  
"Who are you?" Kicks said.  
"I'm Carrie, the Ultimate Child Caregiver. You'll be safe with us" The kangaroo said.   
"Us?" Kicks said. He turns to see several other villagers next to Carrie. Bree the Ultimate Movie Star, Bruce the Ultimate Football Player, Static the Ultimate Principal, and Katrina the Ultimate Fortune teller. They became Kick's new family for the remainder of the incident. Up until he was suddenly captured by the Happy Home Academy. The flash back ends.  
Kicks is now on the floor crying.  
"Kicks, are you okay?" Label said, still coughing.  
"You should go get some rest" Coco said. Kicks stands up.  
"Just go get some rest. I'll handle things from here" Cherry said. Kicks nodded and left to his room.


	14. Ultimate Rockstar -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry becomes a protagonist

Cherry, the Ultimate Rock star, was a hit back in the years before the tragedy. She used to hit the road with her buddy KK Slider. They used to tour the world with their music. Then the tragedy happened and the two were separated from each other. Cherry survived the tragedy with the knowledge that KK Slider was dead. Until she was captured by the Happy Home Academy and found the dog right there. But now KK was gone and her best friend Punchy had killed him and he too was gone. Once this was over, Cherry would continue her music career as a solo artist and honor KK with her songs.  
Cherry was talking over as Kicks was resting in his room after experiencing a traumatic flashback. Poor thing, Cherry was sure everyone else had something happened to them during the tragedy so they were all in this together.  
Later that day, Coco approached Cherry in the kitchen.  
"Hey Coco, what's going on, what what?" Cherry asked.  
"Do you know how Kicks is doing?" Coco said.  
"I went to his room earlier to get him some lunch. He said he wasn't hungry so I left it on his nightstand" Cherry said. "I hope he eats it before it gets cold"  
"I'm worried about him too," Coco said. "We were all a part of the tragedy. He must've had the hardest experience. I hope he'll be okay before the next murder"  
The two of them suddenly hear someone hacking a lung. That must be Label.  
"Oh no Label!" Cherry said. "Let's go see how she is, what what"  
Coco and Cherry quickly rush to the bedrooms when they see Label dragging herself on the floor.   
"Label, what are you doing? You should be in bed" Cherry said.  
"I'm dying…." Label said. "And my room. It's not safe."  
"Your room isn't safe?" Cherry said.  
"SOMEONE COME QUICK!" A sudden voice said.  
"That came from my room…." Label said. Cherry picked up Label and carried her like a princess as she quickly ran to Label's room.  
Upon arriving, Cherry sees Snake.  
"Snake, what happened?" Coco asked. Snake points to a certain area and:  
Whitney is tied to a chair. Her mouth was taped up and her eyes were frozen in shock. She had been stabbed multiple times, once in her face, and blood was splattered everywhere.  
"WHITNEY!" Cherry screamed.   
Bing bong Bong bing!  
"A body has been discovered (....discovered)" Timmy said. "Please report to Label's room and refer to your Happy Home File for this investigation."  
Since Kicks was asleep, Cherry was given the Happy Home File.  
\--------8 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------------  
Victim: Whitney  
She was the Ultimate Model  
She was tortured in Label's room.  
She died at 2:30pm.  
Everyone, minus Kicks, was at the scene of the crime.  
"Oh no Whitney" Hazel said.  
"Who has caused pain to this poor soul?" Ribbot said.  
"Label came to us saying that her room wasn't safe. Which means the killer must've dragged Whitney to this room and killed her here" Cherry said.  
"Look over here" Coco said. She points to a knife and a bunch of blood on the floor.  
"That must be the knife used to stab Whitney," Cherry said. She made a mental note of it for the trial.  
"Hey the trial is gonna start soon" Coco said. "Let's go see if Kicks is awake"  
"Sure thing," Cherry said. However upon arriving, they find that Kicks is still sleeping.  
"Looks like we have to do this without him" Coco said.  
"I guess so," Cherry said. "Don't worry Kicks. I'll do my best to find out who is the culprit"


	15. Trial of Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This trial is kinda sad

Whitney and Ankha's portraits are present during the trial room. Also present was Kicks, who looked very tired.  
"Kicks, you're here" Cherry said.  
"We had to drag him outta his room" Timmy said.   
"These trials are mandatory," Tommy said. "Now then, shall we begin?"  
ALL RISE FOR THE ACADEMY TRIAL!   
"What happened while I was out?" Kicks asked.  
"It's terrible. Whitney is dead" Cherry said. "And here's what we discovered at the scene of the crime"  
NONSTOP DEBATE  
Truth Bullets: Label's room, blood on the floor, the knife  
"When we went to Label's room, we saw Whitney tied to a chair and she had been tortured brutally. That's when Label woke up and went to us about it."  
"It's true.." Label said. "And there was also a mysterious object responsible for her death"  
*the knife  
BREAK  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" Cherry said. "The object in question was clearly a knife. The killer used the knife to kill Whitney. Now let's talk why we think the killer killed Whitney"  
NON STOP DEBATE  
Truth Bullets: Pile of blood, Illness, the chair  
"Someone must've had a secret grudge against Whitney" Snake said. "That must've been why Whitney died?"  
"Not possible," Hazel said. "Whitney was kind to all of us. No way would someone kill her?"  
"Can we safely say that the person who killed Whitney was already in the room with her?" Snake said.  
*pile of blood*  
BREAK  
"I GOT IT," Cherry said. "Let's go back to the pile of blood we saw on the floor. It's an absurd amount of blood for a murder. The only way for that amount of blood is be present is if you had the disease"  
"So… Label was the one who killed Whitney?" Kicks said. "But she's far too weak to do anything. Just look at her"  
Label is struggling to stand on her podium as she slowly dies of the disease.  
"But she could've killed Whitney when she still had enough strength. This morning was when Label was still strong enough to stand but by the evening, she was dragging herself on the floor. I think I got it now"  
END TRIAL  
"Label was the one who killed Whitney!" Cherry said. Everyone turns to the hedgehog, who looked as pale and dead as ever.  
"You….. Don't have the whole… story…" Label said in her dying breath. "And if I told you… you wouldn't believe me"  
"We're your friends Label" Coco said. "Just tell us why you killed Whitney"  
"Whitney…" Label said. "Offered to die for me… she… wanted me to kill her… to end her misery… and for me to be cured…."  
"I get it now," Cherry said.  
ACT 1: Whitney went to Label's room and saw she was getting worse. So she decided to talk to Label since she was gonna die soon.   
ACT 2: Whitney opened up about how she was depressed for losing Apollo and Celia. And how sometimes she wishes that she could join them  
ACT 3: Whitney breaks down and straight up tell Label that she really wants to die and she can't take any more of this killing game. Whitney pleads Label to just kill her  
FINAL ACT: Label agree and Whitney gives her the knife to kill her. Whitney also ties herself to the chair so she doesn't move while she dies. Label stands up and stabs Whitney to death. Eventually she collapses and coughs on the floor. Disgusted by what she did, Label drags herself to Cherry and Coco.  
Final Result: Label, the Ultimate Fashion Designer killed Whitney, the Ultimate Model  
"Too bad it didn't work," Timmy said. "Anywho, it's voting time (....voting time)"  
Everyone shakingly voted for Label, even though they really didn't want to vote for her.  
"You are all correct," Timmy said.  
"Hooray!" Tommy said.   
"Label…." Kicks said.  
"Don't worry everyone," Label said. "Timmy and Tommy won't be able to kill me"  
"Now then, we've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate Fashion Designer Label"  
"Mabel… I'll be there soon.. And Sable… stay strong for the both of us…" Mabel said.  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time" Tommy said.  
"Be alarmed boys" Label said. "I won't die the way you want me to"


	16. Execution of Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter a week ago and I thought it was already posted so

LABEL HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Label laid on a conveyor belt. Her hands were tied to her back. At the far end of the conveyor belt, there was a giant sewing machine. Label's sister Sable was tied up to a pole nearby, forced to watch Label die.  
LOST SISTER'S EXECUTION: ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGNER LABEL'S EXECUTION  
The conveyor belt and sewing machine turn on. Label is slowly being pulled towards the sewing machine, which will slice her in half, she attempted to struggle and break free from the machine.   
Halfway through the conveyor belt, Label smiles and has an idea. She coughs one final time, blood splattered all over her and she stopped moving, she had died from the illness before the machine could.  
The sewing machine stops suddenly. A hole opens up on the floor. Label falls in and lands back in the trial room. Timmy and Tommy are stomping mad.  
\-------7 ISLANDERS REMAIN---------  
Murderer: Label, the Ultimate Fashion Designer  
Execution: Lost Sister's Execution  
Tiffany started to cough violently after the execution, a little bit of blood came out of her.   
"Oh, did we mention the illness is contagious?" Timmy said. "Looks like you have to deal with another case again"  
"You little brats…" Tiffany said falling to the ground. Everyone ran to Tiffany. Kicks carries her over his shoulders.  
"Let's get her to bed," Kicks said. Everyone ran out of the trial room and to the rooms.  
Later that night, Kicks approached Cherry in the hallway.   
"Thanks for helping me during the case," Kicks said. "These few days have been so hard to me"  
"It's okay, Kicks" Cherry said. "I'm very sorry about what happened. I survived the tragedy thinking my musical partner was dead, only to discover he's alive in the academy. Then I had to witness two of my best friends die. But I continue forward because I know that's what they would've wanted. How would Hana feel if she saw you like this?"  
"She would probably be upset and then try to make me happy again" Kicks said. "She always had this smile on this face. If she were alive a little longer I would've been smitten with her"  
"But you're already smitten with her Kicks" Cherry said "I always knew since day 1"  
"Cherry" Kicks said. Cherry said.  
"I'll see you in the morning okay?" Cherry said.  
"Okay" Kicks said. The two split up for the night. Kicks fell asleep that night wondering if the killing game is almost over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently hosting a Sonic the Hedgehog Killing game on Instagram based off a scrapped fan fiction. Follow @drgreenhilldespair on Instagram


	17. Tragedy of Smash Bros -Deadly Life-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicks discovers another tragedy that took place before the Most Awful Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Animal Crossing

Kicks is awoken by the sound of the morning announcement. His head was still hurting after all that's happened. Kicks hadn't seen this much death since The Incident.  
Today, Kicks wanted to find out more about the Despair Villagers and the history of Nook Inc and its sister company Redd Corp. The library had some useful stuff.  
On the way to the library, Kicks runs into Cherry.  
"Good Morning Kicks," Cherry said.  
"Morning Cherry," Kicks said.  
"How are you holding up?" Cherry asked.  
"I could be better. We all could." Kicks said. "I was actually on my way to the library to do something"  
"Cool, can I join? I've got nothing better to do other than mourn my dead friends" Cherry said.  
"Sure thing. It's better that we stay together" Kicks said.  
At the library, Kicks went through that shelf and he and Hana investigated while setting up the traps. He finds an extra file labelled "Nook Inc's Smash Bros Expansion Getaway"  
"Hey Cherry, check this out" Kicks said. Cherry runs up to him and Kicks shows her the file.  
"Nook Inc's Smash Bros Expansion Getaway?" Cherry said. Kicks opens the files and reads the contents inside:  
"On December 7th, 2018, the worst tragedy ever took place in the annual Smash Bros Tournament. Nook Incorporated hijacked the tournament and forced all the fighters to murder each other in order to escape. The only survivor was Sonic the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Speedster, who was shortly taken into the custody of Nook Inc. He was never seen again"  
"Crikey" Kicks said. "It also says that shortly after the tragedy, Nook Inc advertised a brand new package called the Super Smash Bros Expansion Getaway, which was actually a trap to spread the killing game even more. To other video game universes. These killing games took place in every video game verse. From Doom to Final Fantasy, to Zelda to Mario. The very last Nook Inc killing game took place in the Sonic Universe. It's unknown who survived and who died"  
"That's insane," Cherry said. "They were so determined to spread despair that they went to every single video game universe beyond the ones in Smash Bros"  
"And it's a shame they succeed," Kicks said. The two of them suddenly hear a scream.  
"Tiffany?" Cherry said. The two of them ran out of the library, stopping their tracks in the hallway when they saw:  
Ribbot, torn apart and leaking oil.  
"Did they really have to kill the robot, bunyip?" Snake said.  
Ding Dong Dong Ding  
"A body has been discovered," Timmy said through the intercoms. "Looks like the killing game continues"  
\----6 ISLANDERS REMAIN------  
Victim: Ribbot, the Ultimate Robot  
Cause of death: Fried circuits  
Found: Hallway  
"I don't get it," Snake said. "I thought enough people died for the killing game to be over"  
"You don't suppose that the mastermind was the one that killed Ribbot?" Cherry said.  
"No doubt about it. Maybe if we expose the mastermind in this trial, the killing game will finally be over. But…" Kicks said. "...what will we do once this is over?"  
"What do you mean?" Cherry asked.  
"What will be of us once this killing game is over? Will we go back to our normal lives after this is over? What about the outside world? We know how it is after the Tragedy, but how much of it will have changed?" Kicks said.  
"Well, we won't know until we get there," Snake said. "And as long as we have hope, we will end this killing game. And then we can go get some TATER TOTS"  
"Tater tots?" Kicks asked.  
"I miss my mom's cooking," Snake said.


	18. Important announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future of this series

Unfortunately I have to share some very bad news.   
I have lost all motivation to continue the story due to me being impatient and wanting to write more animal crossing stories and start writing Sonic fics again so I'm going to have to cancel the story. Here's what was supposed to happen in the remainder of the story:  
Coco is the mastermind. She killed Ribbot so they could never escape the academy. She would tell the remaining survivors that this entire killing game is fake and they are actually not fit for a killing environment. They are in a Animal Crossing Danganronpa crossing fic which is why the entire series is just Animal Crossing characters in Danganronpa plots including the Tragedy and the killing game. Coco explains that they also don't actually have Ultimates, they were fake titles given to them in order to fit the killing game standard.   
She later executes herself alongside Timmy and Tommy and the academy explodes. The survivors wake up and find themselves in a town. The mayor of the town came up to Kicks and asked if he ran the local shoe store. Kicks recognized the mayor as Hana and the story ends with him crying and being happy that the killing game was fake.   
While this fan fiction is over, I will come back to the series at some point with the newest fan fiction Animal Crossing: The End of Nook Incorporation based on the Danganronpa Anime. This takes place before the third story and concludes the Nook Inc arc in the previous two stories. Thank you for understanding and I'll see you all in the next fic


	19. Outtakes and extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info throughout the entire AC DR series

Since Animal Crossing V3 is the final main line story, it's time to go over some of the outtakes and extra info through the entire Animal Crossing x Danganronpa series. There will be 2 spinoffs fics that I will write sometimes in the future. One based off the Danganronpa Anime and One based off Ultimate Despair Girls:  
-Lucky's Ultimate was the Ultimate Lucky Villager. Being the Ultimate Lucky Villager is extremely rare in the AC DR Universe. Only 1 in 5 villagers are the Ultimate Lucky Villager. (Oh the irony)   
\- Some villagers had a different Ultimate before changing it later. Ex: Whitney was the Ultimate Flower Girl before taking up modeling.  
-The Ultimates in the AC Dr fics were made up on the spot, which is why some of the Ultimates don't really fit a certain character  
-Most Sporty Villagers in Animal Crossing have the Ultimate Athlete talent.  
-Gulliver, the Ultimate Sailor and his alter ego Gulivarr, the Ultimate Pirate was considered in being a part of Goodbye Despair's cast, he would've been a survivor. He might appear in one of the spinoff fics  
-Teddy was considered in being a part of V3's cast as the Ultimate Athlete. He was replaced by Cherry.  
-Younger Villagers don't have proper Ultimates yet. Instead they're known as Ultimate (Object or Personality) (Animal). Example: Timmy and Tommy are the Ultimate Twin Racoons. Sherb was originally the Ultimate Lazy Goat before taking up knitting.  
-Hana is the pink hair villager from Smash Bros. She is the Ultimate Gardener due to the flower on her shirt. The two default villagers from Mario Kart 8 are also expected to make an appearance.  
-Yu originally didn't have an Ultimate at all. However in the digital world, he was given the Ultimate Ninja talent due to his outfit.  
-The pairs of AC DR all have an execution where they die together except Raymond and Marshal and Bunnie and O'Hare.  
-Snake and Tiffany originally weren't survivors. Snake would've been the one to kill Tiffany.


End file.
